mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 35
Francesca Michielin |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =48 Countries |debut = |opening =Past Edition Winning Entry |interval =Past winning entries |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 35th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #35 will be the 35th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Vodafone Arena, located in Suva, , following the country's victory at the 34th edition with Brooke Fraser performing "Kings & Queens". This will be the 01st time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 02 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 4th September 2017. The grand final official date being the 11th September 2017. All three live shows were hosted by Lasarus Ratuere and Brooke Fraser. As of 21st August 2017 48 countries participated in the contest. 3''' countries have made their debut, The countries being , and '''17 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 18 countries withdrew. The had originally attempted to compete but due to financial complications they had been forced to withdraw, citing that they may return when we have a stable chance. This will be the fourth edition where the voting will be displayed by separating the votes into qualifiers and non qualifying countries. The votes will be rewarded with the first set revealed from the finalists, revealing their points by their chosen spokespersons. The second set will be a total score from the non - finalists. The final result would be the total of both sets of votes. Location Fiji Television Limited , announced on 14th August 2017 that with the contest being held in that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 7,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Fiji. : Host City The Vodafone Arena in Suva, which has a capacity of approximately 4,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 18th August 2017. This will be the Arena's 1st time hosting the contest. Despite the arena not meeting the requirement of a minimum capacity of 7,000, The MBU decided that the security and safety of participants and performers were of higher priority. Alongside this, the other locations were open spaces which were at risk to poor weather conditions. Presenters On 23rd August 2017, Fiji Television Limited announced that Lasarus Ratuere and Brooke Fraser will be the host of the 35th contest. Spokesperson #01:- Lasarus Ratuere Lasarus Ratuere (born 30 June 1985) is an Australian actor with part Fijian heritage. Born in Adelaide, Lasarus grew up in Brisbane, Australia. He is known for his Helpmann Award nominated role as the troubled lad Paul Witt, with Belvoir St Theatre in the Australian play Kill the Messenger. He also features as Ishikawa of Section 9 in the upcoming DreamWorks and Paramount Pictures feature film adaptation of Ghost in the Shell. Spokesperson #02:- Brooke Fraser Brooke Gabrielle Fraser Ligertwood, better known as Brooke Fraser (born 15 December 1983), is a New Zealand singer and songwriter best known for her victory in the Mysterious Song Contest #34 with her song Kings & Queens. Fraser is the eldest of three children born to former All Black Bernie Fraser, who was born in Lautoka, Fiji, and his wife Lynda Fraser. She is one of the top selling and most popular New Zealand recording artists of all time: her albums were certified 15× Platinum. Format The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final, a format which is being reintroduced into the contest to maximise the chances for all countries qualifying. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Semi Finalists Finalists Participant Map Table key : The Big '6' Countries : Participating Countries : Countries That Failed To Qualify : Withdrawing Countries : Countries That Have Participated Before Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Iveta Mukuchyan #34 * Cheek #07 * Eleni Foureira #18 * Francesca Michielin #12, #24, #29 * Happiness #34 * David Carreira #16 * Gentle Bones #26, #29 * Melanie Martinez #25,#26,#27 #29 * Rayhon #21 * Romina Palmisano #23 Cheek is our oldest returnee, after competing 28 editions ago with a collaboration with Diandra and the song 'Fiiliksissä'. In edition #07, they had failed to qualify into the grand final. Cheek hopes to return and achieve a better result. Melanie Martinez is the biggest returnee, returning for the fifth time after representing the three times and once prior to this edition. Melanie Martinez has only reached the final once in edition #25 with her song 'Pity Party' coming 19th. Gentle Bones returns for the third time in Mysterious Song Contest. Gentle Bones debuted in edition #26 where he won the contest with his song 'Sixty Five' which made it the second time Singapore had won the contest, the previous being Daphne Khoo with 'Rooftops'. He then returned to edition #29 to reclaim the title and unfortunately failing to reach the grand final. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 27th October. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , , , , and the host nation . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that , and would vote in semi final #01 and , and would vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 21 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 2 21 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First half of results 01. Natalia Oreiro 02. Danny O'Donoghue 03. Julien Doré 04. Zulaykho 05. Shigeru Miyamoto 06. Sammi Cheng 07. Dimash Kudaibergen 08. Oliver Sykes 09. Annalisa 10. Ehtnesh Fenta 11. Adriana Karembeu 12. Stefka Kostadinova 13. Luis Fonsi 14. Alvaro Soler 15. Mähri Pirgulyýewa 16. Chiara Siracusa 17. Eric Saade 18. Jerry Springer 19. Jake Zyrus 20. Melania González 21. Guy Sebastian 22. Sirusho 23. Oonagh 24. Lieke Martens Second half of results 25. Jacob Hoggard 26. Marco Mengoni 27. Hyuna 28. Era Istrefi 29. Ellie Goulding 30. Tatyana Reshetnyak 31. Demy 32. Paulini 33. Robin Packalen 34. Sofia Nizharadze 35. Daphne Khoo 36. Luyanna 37. Lena Meyer-Landrut 38. Daniela Anahi Bessia 39. Jiidesh İdirisova 40. A-Lin 41. Natasha Bedingfield 42. Elaine Martins 43. Ivi Adamou 44. Demet Akalın 45. Sogdiana Fedorinskaya 46. Marger Sealey 47. Kaliopi 48. Daisy Fuentes Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified : Jury Vote : Televote Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced : Jury Vote : Televote